the_fighting_wars_wrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fighting Wars Wrestling Wikia
It's time for a Battle!! The Fighting Wars Wrestling (Originally called Ultimate World) is a "CAW League" run by RH14. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About TFWW originally was set to play out as Marvel vs. Capcom 3 2.0 and WWE 2K16 all together. Video Game, Comic Book, Anime, Cartoon, and Real Life face each other in the wrestling ring. One of the most important parts of the show are the thrilling storylines. The game consists of both Old and New Gen WWE2K16 All together. Story and Setting Everything takes place in a fictional land where video game characters and wrestling collide. Everyone fights to see who is the champion. Confirmed Characters To make things easier, use this Character Template Infobox. *There are currently a total of 73 Characters for the Old Generation. *There are currently a total of 100 Characters for the New Generation. Nintendo Characters Sega Characters Capcom Characters Namco Characters Konami Characters Square Enix Characters Sony Characters Fireball Studios Characters Scottgames Characters 20th Centry Fox Characters Nickelodeon Characters DC Universe Characters Warner Bros. Characters Marvel Characters Disney Characters Icon Comics Characters Horror Movie Characters Other Characters Anime Characters YouTube Characters Old Gen CAWs Wave 1 ( 1 - 10 ) Wave 2 ( 11 - 20 ) Wave 3 ( 21 - 30 ) Wave 4 ( 31 - 40 ) Wave 5 ( 41 - 50 ) Wave 6 ( 51 - 60 ) Wave 7 ( 61 - 70 ) Wave 8 ( 71 - 73 ) New Gen CAWs Wave 1 ( 1-10 ) Wave 2 ( 11-20 ) Wave 3 ( 21-30 ) Wave 4 ( 31-40 ) Wave 5 ( 41-50 ) Wave 6 ( 51-60 ) Wave 7 ( 61-70 ) Wave 8 ( 71-80 ) Wave 9 ( 81-90 ) Wave 10 ( 91-100) Trivia *Galactus is unplayable and is the series Final Boss in the game. He was only added in because he was the cause of all this. **However, He was removed from the roster since it would be too long to create a CAW of Galactus. *It was going to be originally 100, however due to the storage, it is now to 73. That's only for the Old Generation. *It was originally just for the Old Generation, however to expand the roster, New Generation Characters come in while some of the old generation characters are in both. **Mario 2.0, Dawn, Lucario, Ash Ketchum, Snorlax, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ulala, Jin Kazama, Kratos, Crash Bandicoot, Nicolas, Waxter, Denise, Chelsea, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Springtrap, Purple Guy, Nightmare Bonnie, Hank Hill, Reverse Flash, Green Arrow, Lex Luthor, Deadpool, Buzz Lightyear, Magneto, Ant Man, Black Panther, Oogie Boogie Man, Thor, Pennywise, Angry Video Game Nerd, Papyrus, Flowey, Cooler, Beerus, Ryuko Matoi, H2O Delirious, VanossGaming, Quicksilver, Harley Quinn, Metal Sonic, Chun-Li, Fight Girl, Mickey Mouse, Baymax, Wreck it Ralph, Rose, Fantacy, JackSepticeye, Markiplier, Pewdiepie,TheSuperBaxter, Poison Ivy, Tifa Lockhart, Undyne and Green Lantern are all in the New Generation. **Baxter Ewers, Mario, Luigi, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Spongebob Squarepants, Homer Simpson, Finn the Human, Hulk, The Flash, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Baxter, Gunther, Pikachu, Goku, Mega Man, Wolverine, Lexi Adams, Amber Wells, Sadie Thomlinson, Leonardo, Scorpion, Sweet Tooth, Little Mac, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Link, Sans, Superman, Green Lantern, Kick-Ass, Ryu, Felicia, Joker, Captain Falcon and Cloud Strife are in both the Old and New Gen. *Sweet Tooth was originally in Others, however due to the addition to Kratos and Crash Bandicoot, Sweet Tooth was added back into the Sony Characters Spot. *There are Two Marios in the New Generation, thats why there is a caw named Mario 2.0. Category:Browse